Electromagnetic or inductive coupling includes the near field wireless transmission of electrical energy between two conductors, such as magnetically coupled coils. The amount of electromagnetic/inductive coupling between the two conductors is measured by their mutual inductance, where the coupling between the two conductors can be increased by winding them into coils and placing them relatively proximate to one another in an orientation in which a magnetic field induced in one of the coils intersects and/or passes through the other one of the two coils. The transmission of electrical energy via electromagnetic/inductive coupling has been used to exchange information as well as to transfer energy between two objects. Transferring energy via electromagnetic/inductive coupling is also sometimes referred to as wireless charging, and is a feature that is being increasingly supported in portable electronic devices.
While the technology associated with wireless charging has not yet been widely adopted, we are already starting to see the development of multiple forms of the technology, which each have varying interface requirements. However, generally, the various technologies involve the arrangement of the device to be charged with a charging station, such that an electromagnetic/inductive coupling interaction is created between a coil associated with the device to be charged and a coil associated with the charging station. The electromagnetic/inductive coupling interaction generally involves an electromagnetic field produced by a current in the coil associated with the charging station which is intended to induce a voltage in the coil associated with the device to be charged. The induced current is in theory of a sufficient magnitude, such that it can be collected and used to power the device and/or used to recharge a power storage element such as a battery, which can then be later used to power the device. However, the degree and/or efficiency with which power can be supplied through the electromagnetic/inductive coupling is often dependent upon the proximity, orientation and arrangement of the two sets of coils and/or conductors, which are respectively associated with the charging device and the device to be charged. However, the charging device could be expected to interact with multiple different types of devices, where each device might have a different arrangement with its own unique coil configuration including an associated size and shape. In some instances, a charging device might be expected to simultaneously support the supply of power to multiple devices.
The present inventors have recognized that, because the charging device and/or device to be charged may be expected to interact in multiple different types of charging environments, where the charging device and/or device(s) to be charged may have varying configurations, a charging device and/or a device to be charged that has a coil configuration that can be more readily adjusted and adapted to different types of charging environments may be beneficial.